FacePalms
by The Living Scratching Post
Summary: A collection of short dialogue drabble things which all end with someone facepalming.
1. Prussia & Germany 1

Hello!

Welcome to the first installment of FacePalms, a collection of short dialogue drabbles between two Hetalia characters ending with one character facepalming. I have a few more already typed up and ready to post, but if you have any ideas, feel free to suggest them in a review.

This first one I came up with, ooh, about a year or so ago? It was sometime after the Japanese earthquake, at least. Anyways, my mom told me about how Germany was planning to go off nuclear power due to what happened with Japan, and this idea popped into my head. And thus was born FacePalms.

Disclaimer: I am not Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

Episode 1: Super Powers Would be Nice, Too

"Yo, West!"

"_Guten Tag_ to you, too, brother."

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Are you really thinking of getting rid of our nuclear power plants?"

"Yes. We would like to be completely off of nuclear power by 2018."

"Aw, but why?"

"Because it's too dangerous. Remember what happened to Japan? We don't want something like that to-"

"Aw, but, West, we don't get tsunamis."

"It's better to take precautions than to be taken unawares-"

"I taught you that!"

"Also, don't forget, someone in our general vicinity has volcanoes, and volcanoes can trigger earthquakes and earthquakes can-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."  
"How's this? What if we keep just one?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said, No!"

"Pretty please with wurst and saurkraut on top?"

"..."  
"NO! It would be illog-"

"BUT WEST ALL I WANT IS TO GLOW IN THE DARK!"

**FACEPALM**

* * *

After this Germany got drunk and Prussia played with glow-in-the-dark paint.


	2. America & England 1

Remember, if you have any ideas for a FacePalm, feel free to drop me a line via that lovely little whatever-color-it-is button that says "review" at the bottom of the page!

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any shape, way, or form.

* * *

Episode 2: You're Not a Wizard, Alfred

"Yo, British dude!"

"What do you want, America?"

"Where's my acceptance letter?"

"Your what?"

"My acceptance letter!"

"Your acceptance letter? What acceptance letter? What codswallop are you blabbering on about now?"

"You know, my acceptance letter to Hogwarts."

**FACEPALM**


	3. America & England 2

If you want to see any specific characters and/or situations here, feel free to send your request via that little whatever-color button at the bottom of the page!

Thank you and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I am making no profit.

* * *

Episode 3: Vive la Révolution!...Ou peut-être pas?

"Yo, British dude! Where's Francey-Pants? He better not be playing hooky (without me)!"

"It's 14 July."

"I know that! What's that gotta do with anything?"

"Bastille Day? French Revolution? Ringing any bells?"

"Wha-Oh, yeah! That's right! It's French Independence Day! Let's go get some free crow-sants!"

**FACEPALM**

* * *

I used to think July 14th was French Independence Day.  
Ha ha.  
It's not.  
It's actually the anniversary of the storming of the Bastille prison in Paris in 1789, traditionally used to mark the beginning of the French Revolution. It is, however, the national holiday of France.

The episode title translates to "Long Live the Revolution!...Or maybe not?"

Also, that is not how you say croissants, America. Just saying.


	4. Spain & Romano 1

At the moment I have only one more FacePalm queued up for publishing. If you would like to see anyone or anything in particular, please don't hesitate to make a request, via a review or PM (review would be preferable but whichever is more convenient for you is fine with me!). Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: ALL HAIL GREAT ALPACA LORD HIMA PAPA SENSEI...who is not me.

* * *

Episode 4: Cuckoolanders Have More Fun

"You named the bull 'Mouse'?"

"Isn't he cute, Romano?"

"No."

"But, Romano..."

"No."

"He reminds me of you!"

"Screw you, asshole."

"Ow! He skewered me!"  
**  
FACEPALM**

* * *

So one day I was cruising the Internet and I found an article about a bull in Spain named Mouse. And thus was born this story.


End file.
